Ironic Romantica
by Morgan Oey
Summary: Mathias Kohler Andersen dan Berwald Oxenstierna dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi pada akhirnya berpisah dengan cara yang tragis bahkan membesar-besarkan masalah yang ada. My first fic at this account. Don't like don't read. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Ironic Romantica**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan nama tempat, inspirasi berita ke pemilik masing-masing. Beberapa produk dan label sengaja diplesetkan ^_^**  
><strong>_

_Pairing: Denmark x Sweden_

_Note: OOC, AU, terinspirasi dari berita artis tahun lalu yang dari awal tahun sampai enam bulan berikutnya gak selesai-selesai (tebak saja sendiri siapa dan yang bisa tebak dapat hadiah dari saya), gaya kolom berita gosip jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan cerita. FF ini akan jadi multichapter dan akan ada kejutan di chapter berikutnya. BTW, saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan ini hanya untuk lucu-lucuan._

* * *

><p><strong>Januari 20XX<strong>

**Mathias Kohler Andersen Menganiaya Berwald Oxenstierna, CEO IK-A-MAN**

Liputan Hetalia Pagi, Kobenhavn: Sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru di Denmark, tentu Mathias Kohler Andersen (25) ingin mencuri tempat di hati para penggemarnya. Tawaran manggung di Eropa Utara mulai diterima olehnya. Hari-harinya semakin padat dipenuhi acara jumpa fans.

Awal September tahun lalu, Mathias bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan yang bernama Berwald Oxenstierna (21) di suatu pesta untuk para pebisnis handal. Perjumpaan mereka pada akhirnya berlanjut ke hubungan yang lebih serius tetapi sayangnya harus kandas dengan cara yang tidak elegan.

Mathias, sang penyanyi kenamaan Denmark yang terkenal dengan hitsnya yaitu _Sverige, Min Alskling_ terpaksa harus berurusan dengan polisi dengan tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap pacarnya yang berasal dari Swedia yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan furnitur ternama yang bernama IK-A-MAN, Berwald. Hal itu tentu saja mengagetkan para fujoshi yang berada di seluruh dunia, khususnya para penggemar Mathias. Belum ada berita yang pasti mengenai hal ini tetapi ada narasumber yang mengatakan awal pertengkaran mereka disebabkan karena Mathias berselingkuh dengan gadis Norwegia yang tidak diketahui namanya. Berdasarkan desas desus yang ada, Mathias dan Berwald sempat bertengkar di sebuah klub malam yang berujung pada adu mulut di antara keduanya. Dan pada puncaknya, Mathias menyiramkan bir ke wajah Berwald dan menonjoknya hingga Berwald kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ak' d'p'k'l h'ngg' t'k s'd'rk'n d'r' m'l'm 't' k'r'n' 'k' d'm s'j'," ujar Berwald terbata-bata ketika disuruh menjelaskan kronologi dari kejadian tersebut.

Elizaveta Hedrevary melaporkan bahwa di wajah Berwald terdapat bekas tonjokan dan sedikit luka di bagian kanan pipinya sekaligus menjelaskan bahwa pada hari pertama kejadian tersebut Berwald masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik walau sedikit gugup tetapi seminggu berlalu Mathias tidak memberikan kabar kepadanya. Hal itu membuat CEO IK-A-MAN ini melaporkan Mathias ke polisi.

* * *

><p><strong>Februari 20XX<strong>

**Berwald Ingin Mathias Dipenjara**

Daily Geblek-Mantan Sepasang Kekasih, Mathias Kohler Andersen dan Berwald Oxenstierna, kini bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang tidak akan pernah bisa akur. Cinta yang pernah hinggap di antara mereka berdua kini hilang begitu saja dan berubah menjadi benci yang mendalam. Sebagai pihak yang di-_seme_-i, Berwald mengaku mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak pantas dari Mathias dan ingin Mathias mendapat ganjarannya.

"K' 'ng'n d' d'p'nj'r'," tandas Berwald ketika diwawancarai oleh reporter Daily Geblek, Gilbert Beildschmidt. Berwald berkata pada Gilbert bahwa dia telah melaporkan Mathias ke kantor polisi.

Mathias sudah diperintahkan untuk datang ke kantor polisi di dekat Tivoli setiap hari Senin dan Kamis tetapi Berwald tidak mendengar bahwa Mathias tidak melapor pada hari pertama. Hal ini membuat Berwald sakit hati karena sebagai _uke_ dari penyanyi itu seharusnya Mathias melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati tetapi yang didapat adalah sebaliknya.

"H'k'm t't'pl'h h'k'm," kata Berwald ketika ditanya mengapa dirinya tetap bersikukuh untuk melaporkan Mathias ke penjara.

* * *

><p><strong>Maret 20XX<strong>

**Berwald 'CEO IK-A-MAN' dan Mathias Berantem Lagi**

Stockholm News, Stockholm-Penyanyi kenamaan Denmark, Mathias Kohler Andersen lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan CEO IK-A-MAN, Berwald Oxenstierna, mantan pacarnya. Rabu malam silam mereka terlibat perkelahian di Scandic Front Hotel, Kobenhavn. Atas kejadian itu, Berwald kembali dilarikan ke Amager Hospital dengan luka di bibir dan di perut sedangkan Mathias dirawat di Parkens Privathospital karena luka pada lengan, leher, belakang telinga, dan perut.

Di hadapan media massa terkenal, mereka berdua saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sungguh mengejutkan CEO IK-A-MAN yang terkenal sangat pendiam ternyata berani menyalahkan Mathias di depan umum. Mathias menyatakan Berwald yang pertama kali menyerangnya tetapi Berwald membantah. Menurut Mathias, Berwald terlalu sadis karena dia membawa-bawa pedang sehingga terlihat emosional dan brutal.

Ketika ditanya mengapa Mathias tidak melawan, dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Biarkan saja dia, namanya juga orang cemburuan."

Lain dengan halnya Berwald, dia mengaku bahwa Mathias menginjak-injak dadanya bahkan menendang mukanya hingga kacamatanya terlempar ke arah lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Dianiaya Berwald, Mathias Masuk RS<strong>

GAJE NEWS -Perseteruan Mathias Kohler Andersen dan Berwald Oxenstierna rupanya masih berlanjut. Setelah Berwald dikabarkan menuduh Mathias menganiayanya kini giliran Berwald menganiaya Mathias bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit.

Insiden tersebut berawal saat Mathias di Scandic Front Hotel pada tengah malam. Menurut adik Mathias, Erik, yang ditemui di RS Parkens Privathospital, Kobenhavn, Denmark mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu.

"Sebelum datang ke acara Mathias malamnya itu, Berwald dateng ke rumah jam 2 malam sambil marah-marah dengan nada kumur-kumur dan ngancem-ngancem Mathias, dan sempet Berwald minta balikin barang-barangnya. Terus Mathias bilang barang-barangnya nggak ada sama dia, lalu dapet ancaman dari teman-temannya Berwald," kata Erik dengan nada melebih-lebihkan. "Agar tidak terjadi sesuatu akhirnya Mathias menyuruhnya datang tetapi yang terjadi adalah perkelahian seusai Mathias manggung dan Berwald sempat melemparkan satu botol vodka ke kepala Mathias."

Disinggung mengenai pernyataan Berwald yang mengaku dianiaya komplotan Mathias, Erik dengan tegas membantah karena Berwald sendiri masih bisa berjalan. Kondisi Berwald yang demikian tersebut disebabkan karena pengaruh minuman keras yang diminumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>April 20XX<strong>

**Berwald Terkenal Karena Seteru Dengan Mathias**

Berita Sesat-Nama Berwald Oxenstierna memang tidak begitu dikenal di kalangan keartisan tetapi terkenal di kalangan pengusaha-pengusaha kaya. tetapi banyak infotaiment memberitakan bahwa pertengkaran Berwald dan Mathias hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas Mathias dalam film terbarunya yang berjudul _Abril de Suecia_.

Berwald yang saat itu ditemui di Hard Rock Cafe Kobenhavn sama sekali membantah bahwa dirinya melakukan hal itu hanya untuk dikenal.

"D'ng'r, p'ng'n'y'n 't' m'rn' d'n b'k'n b'h'ng'n," tegas Berwald dengan nada patah-patahnya yang khas

* * *

><p><strong>Mathias Akhirnya Menggugat Berwald Ke Meja Hijau<strong>

HetaNews-Karena tidak tahan dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang beredar di media, akhirnya Mathias melaporkan Berwald dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik serta penganiayaan sementara Mathias sendiri sudah resmi menjadi tersangka. Tetapi Mathias sama sekali tidak gentar karena Mathias yakin dirinya adalah pihak yanga tidak beruntung.

"Saya tidak merasa takut karena saya tidak merasa bersalah," jelas Mathias ketika ditanya oleh pengacaranya, Vash Zwingli. "Sudahlah, biar pengadilan yang memutuskan."

Mathias berstatus tersangka akibat penganiayaan yang dilakukan terhadap Berwald, mantan pacarnya. Hal itu terjadi pada awal Januari 20XX.

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald Oxenstierna vs Mathias Kohler Andersen, Fakta atau Rekayasa<strong>

Fujoshi Heaven dot com-Pertengkaran mereka berdua yang tidak kunjung selesai menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi masyarakat Eropa Utara. Bahkan mereka curiga bahwa pertengkaran mereka hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas dan usaha masing-masing pihak. Pasalnya salah satu narasumber memergoki mereka berdua sedang berada di Christiania pada jam malam dan mereka tampak akrab layaknya orang pacaran.

Ketika ditanya oleh Kiku Honda untuk mengklarifikasi hal ini, mereka dengan tegas membantah. "Kami tidak pacaran," bantah Mathias dengan wajah memerah. "Saya hanya ingin menandatangani surat perjanjian. Tidak mungkin saya kembali berpacaran dengan kaleng ikan."

Really, tetapi mengapa fakta yang ada berkata lain?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>1) Sverige, min alskling (bahasa Denmark)=Sweden, sayangku<p>

2) Ak' d'p'k'l h'ngg' t'k s'd'rk'n d'r' m'l'm 't' k'r'n' 'k' d'm s'j' =Aku dipukul hingga tidak sadarkan diri karena diam saja

3) K' 'ng'n d' d'p'nj'r' =Ku ingin dia dipenjara

4) CEO=Chief Executive Officer (Jabatan Tertinggi di suatu perusahaan, dikasih tau sama kak Sweden-san)

5) H'k'm t't'pl'h h'k'm =hukum tetaplah hukum

6) D'ng'r, p'ng'n'y'n 't' m'rn' d'n b'k'n b'h'ng'n =dengar, penganiayaan itu murni dan bukan bohongan

7) Abril de Suecia (Spanish)=April di Swedia=hiburan buat Sweden-san yang lagi tergila-gila sama yang namanya latina.

A/N SAYA FINLAND-SAN, ADIK DARI SWEDEN-SAN #girang# Akhirnya saya punya ACC sendiri setelah sekian lama numpang sama ACC Sweden-san #plak #dor. Saya dulu sering bantu-bantu fic kakak saya dan jarang buat fic sendiri. Fic saya ada tiga yaitu Jealousy, Beautiful That Way dan Patient. Saya pecinta setia DenSu dan gara-gara kebanyakan browsing berita tentang Kiki The Po***rs dan Ni***a malah jadi terinspirasi buat fic ini. Saya gak bermaksud bashing chara dan tetap baca terus karena ada kejutan menanti di sana~

R n' R please and no flame^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ironic Romantica**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan nama tempat, inspirasi berita ke pemilik masing-masing. Beberapa produk dan label sengaja diplesetkan ^_^**  
><strong>_

_Pairing: Denmark x Sweden_

_Note: OOC, AU, terinspirasi dari berita artis tahun lalu yang dari awal tahun sampai enam bulan berikutnya gak selesai-selesai (tebak saja sendiri siapa dan yang bisa tebak dapat hadiah dari saya), gaya kolom berita gosip jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan cerita. FF ini akan jadi multichapter dan akan ada kejutan di chapter berikutnya. BTW, saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan ini hanya untuk lucu-lucuan._

* * *

><p><strong>May 20XX<strong>

**Gugatan Mathias Kohler Andersen Tidak Membuat Berwald Oxenstierna Keder**

Geblekisme News-CEO IK-A MAN bernama Berwald Oxenstiernadilaporkan oleh penyanyi Denmark yang sedang naik daun bernama Mathias Kohler Andersen dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan penganiayaan sekaligus tuduhan palsu. Sementara Berwald melaporkan bahwa dialah yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu karena menurut anak asuhnya, Peter Kirkland bahwa Mathias yang memulai terlebih dulu.

"Kata Papa Berwald dia santai saja dan dia bilang lihat saja siapa yang akan keder lebih dahulu," ujar Peter ketika ditemui Ivan Braginski, pewawancara di mall Haven.

Bersama pengacara Berwald, Severus Snape yang terkenal dengan keseramannya, sebelumnya Berwald sudah melaporkan terlebih dahulu Mathias Kohler Andersen ke kantor polisi yang berada di dekat Christiania, tempat mereka sering berkencan berdua ketika masih bersama. Semua bukti-bukti yang berhubungan dengan kejadian tersebut sudah dikumpulkan Berwald dengan seksama tanpa ada yang hilang.

"Di sini kita tidak mungkin melaporkan seseorang tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas. Tanpa adanya bukti visum, dan ini termasuk kerugian fisik. Nanti juga bakal ada saksi-saksi yang mendukung. Itu yang terpenting. Jadi waktu Berwald yang melapor itu, baru bawa bukti visum. Bukti bahwa Berwald dianiaya oleh Mathias" ujar kuasa hukum Berwald yang ikut mendampingi, Alfred F Jones.

Seperti apa bukti-bukti yang akan diberikan oleh Berwald? Apa tanggapan Mathias mengenai hal ini? Kita hanya bisa tahu jawabannya setelah mereka berdua berhadapan di kantor polisi dekat Christiania.

* * *

><p><strong>Mathias Merilis Single Baru<strong>

InBoX CoM-Perseteruan Mathias dengan mantan pacarnya membuat Mathias dirundung stress berkepanjangan bahkan mempengaruhi pekerjaannya di dunia keartisan. Sebagai solusi utama, Mathias membuat lagu yang ditujukan untuk mantan pacarnya yang diberi judul _Keterlaluan_.

"Saya membuat lagu ini untuk meredakan stress yang selama ini menghinggapi hatiku. Yah, memang keterlaluan sih," kata Mathias sedikit sedih. "Semoga dia cepat sadar."

Elizaveta Hedrevary berpendapat bahwa Mathias sebenarnya masih mencintai Berwald sepenuh hati tetapi hal itu dibantah oleh Mathias sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan mendalam apapun terhadapnya. Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi," kata Mathias pelan. "Mohon dukungan fans untuk kasus ini dan tetap dukung saya."

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Vacation<strong>

Daily Hetalia-Hubungan saling benci antara Mathias Kohler Andersen dengan Berwald Oxenstierna menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi para Mathias-ers karena Mathias-ers melihat Mathias dan Berwald sedang bergandengan tangan mesra di Copenhagen Airport. Bahkan mereka saling mentautkan lidah satu sama lain di depan money changer yang berada di airport. Menurut saksi mata yang ada, mereka berdua tampak mesra walau wajah Berwald menunjukkan wajah tidak suka.

"Saya benar-benar melihat mereka sangat mesra sekali," kata salah satu fansnya yang bernama Belgie. "Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang diberitakan oleh media-media setempat."

Akhirnya Mathias dan Berwald diwawancarai oleh media setempat dan mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Taiwan.

Ke Taiwan? Untuk apa mereka sebenarnya ke Taiwan. Apakah ada sesuatu di sana bagi mereka?

"Dengar ya," ujar Mathias dengan nada kesal dan emosi. "Kami berdua ke Taiwan untuk mengurus jual beli saham yang ada di sana. Bukan untuk pacaran!"

Kecurigaan fans semakin menjadi-jadi dengan sikap Mathias yang seperti itu. Bisa jadi desas desus itu benar mengenai pertengkaran mereka hanya untuk mempromosikan film Mathias yang terbaru, _Abril en Suecia_ yang dibintangi bersama artis Spanyol terkemuka bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Berwald hanyalah alat untuk menaikkan popularitasnya.

Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Mathias dan sejak kapan Mathias ingin memiliki saham. Apa mungkin Mathias akan banting setir menjadi pengusaha seperti Berwald? Kita tidak tahu kelanjutannya dan berharap Mathias dan Berwald bisa rujuk kembali seperti dulu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Maaf, chapter kali ini pendek banget isinya. Yang kemarin itu sebenarnya kepanjangan. Mengenai kejutan, tidak bisa saya kasih sekarang. Yang anda lakukan hanyalah tebak-tebak manggis saja apa yang dimaksud dari fic berita ini.**

Salam penuh cinta, Crazy Accountant =))**  
><strong>


End file.
